You, the Backyard, and Me
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: -Childhood Best Friends AU- A short one-shot where Percy and Annabeth are childhood best friends.


**This is just a short AU I wrote from a prompt send to my Tumblr.**

"Mum, can I go play with Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Sally replied, "but be back before dinner."

Percy ran to the door to pull his shoes on. When he got them on he went next door to see if Annabeth was home. She had told him that she was going to go to summer camp, and Percy didn't know when she would be getting back.

Usually he was the one who wasn't home. He was in daycare all day because he mom had to work, and she wouldn't let him stay home even if he promised to be good. She said that nine was to young to stay home alone all day.

He rang the doorbell.

"Hi," Percy said as Annabeth opened the door

"Hi," Annabeth said, moving so Percy could get past her.

"They made me draw something at daycare again," Percy said, handing the drawing to her, before he pulled his shoes off. He always gave the pictures he drew to either his mom or Annabeth. Today, the picture was of Annabeth's cat Tiger.

"I'll put it next to the picture of our bikes," Annabeth said, heading towards her room. Percy followed.

"Today I went to summer camp," Annabeth told Percy while they climbed the stairs, "It's at the zoo. We saw all kinds of animals. I was the only one who knew what an armadillo was."

"What's an armadillo?" Percy asked.

"It's sort of like a lizard," Annabeth said, "they curl up into a ball when they're scared. I think they're really cool because they're in a perfect round shape."

"They sound cool," Percy said, "I'll look for them the next time I go to the zoo."

When they got to Annabeth's room she climbed onto her bed and taped it to her wall. She hopped down.

"My mom bought some of those popsicles that look like rocket ships yesterday," Annabeth said, "want one of those?"

"Yea," Percy said. They went down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Percy," Mrs. Chase said.

"Hi," Percy said.

Annabeth opened the freezer.

"What are you guys getting?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Rocket popsicles," Percy answered.

"Eat them outside," Mrs. Chase said, "I don't want you guys getting popsicle all over the house."

"Ok Mom," Annabeth said, handing a popsicle to Percy. She grabbed herself one, then put the box back and closed the freezer. They went into the backyard and sat on the swings.

"I watched Narnia yesterday," Percy said, licking his popsicle.

"I've read the book," Annabeth said, licking her popsicle, "my parents won't let me see the movie because Matthew and Bobby can't watch them yet."

"Maybe you can come over to my house and watch it," Percy said.

"I'll ask my dad when he gets home," Annabeth said.

"We'll have to watch it tomorrow because it goes back to the library the day after tomorrow," Percy said.

"Maybe we can watch Madagascar the day after," Annabeth said, "I want to see that too."

"I'll ask my mom if we can get it," Percy said.

When they finished their popsicles, they threw out the wrappers and washed their hands.

"We should make sure that there are no dragons in the backyard," Annabeth said.

"Good idea," Percy said.

It was their job to protect everyone from the dragons that sometimes landed in Annabeth's backyard.

"What are you guys up to?" Annabeth's mom, Elizabeth, asked.

"We're making sure that there are no dragons in the backyard," Annabeth told her.

"I think I saw one when I let the cat out," Elizabeth said.

"We will kill it for you," Percy said.

"Thank goodness I have you guys," Elizabeth said, "I don't know how I'd get rid of the dragons without you two."

They slowly opened the backdoor, and Annabeth stuck her head out and looked around.

"There's one beside the shed," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"What kind?" Percy asked.

"Green," Annabeth said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. Green was the worst kind of dragon. Yellow was really easy, Purple was harder than yellow, Blue was harder than purple, and Red was easier than Green.

"I'm sure," Annabeth whispered.

"How do we kill a green one?" Percy asked.

"We spray it with the hose," Annabeth said, "we just have to get to the the hose without the dragon noticing us."

"Ok," Percy said.

They slowly tiptoed out the door and onto the deck. they went down the stairs, and around the corner.

"I'll pull the hose over to the dragon," Percy whispered, "you turn on the hose when I start yelling."

"Ok," Annabeth said.

Percy grabbed the hose and quietly pulled it over to the shed.

"AHHH," he yelled.

Water shot of the hose and hit the fence. Percy waved the hose around, and kept on yelling. When he stopped yelling the water turned off. He let go of the hose as it was pulled away from his hands and around the corner. Annabeth came around the corner.

"Did we kill it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Percy said, "It's all gone."

They high-fived.

"Wanna play video games at my house?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Annabeth said. She went in and told her mom, then they headed over to Percy's house.

"Hi," Percy said to his mom as they walked through the kitchen.

"Hey," Sally said, looking up from the stove.

"How're you Annabeth?" She asked.

"I'm good," Annabeth said.

"We're going to play video games," Percy said.

"Ok," Sally said.

Percy and Annabeth went into the living room.

Half an hour later they were consumed in Mario Kart.

"I bet I can beat you on Rainbow road," Annabeth said.

"No way," Percy said.

They selected Rainbow road.

3...2...1...GO! Percy was in front of Annabeth, but Annabeth quickly caught up. Her cart fell off the road. Percy laughed at her, then his kart fell off. Annabeth laughed at him. They were neck in neck for about half a lap, then Annabeth sent a shell towards Percy that knocked him off the course.

"That's not fair," Percy yelled.

"Says who?" Annabeth yelled back.

Percy's kart was put back on the course. He caught up with Annabeth on the last lap. They were very close at the end of the course. There was a lot of yelling and excitement , they both thought that they were going to win. It was a close call, but Percy slid in just after Annabeth.

"Told you so," Annabeth said.

"Fine," Percy said.

The doorbell rang. They both dropped their controllers and rushed to the door to see who it was.

Sally opened the door.

"Hey Elizabeth," Sally said to Annabeth's mom.

"Hey Sally," Annabeth's mom greeted, "I'm just here to get Annabeth."

Annabeth went to go get her shoes.

"I'm taking Percy to the aquarium on Saturday," Sally said, "And I was wondering if Annabeth wanted to come."

"Please can I go?" Annabeth begged.

Elizabeth thought for a minute.

"I don't think we're doing anything on Saturday," She said, "what time are you going?"

"Probably around eleven," Sally said, "I'll take them for lunch, then we'll go to the aquarium for a few hours."

"She'll probably be here by ten," Elizabeth said, "knowing Annabeth."

Annabeth had laced up her shoes and was now standing by her mom. They turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow," Annabeth said.

"See you," Percy said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
